Bäumchen wechsel dich!
by Natsuyume
Summary: Bei Briefs läuft mal wieder ein Barbecue...zu diesem Anlass hat Bulma sich eine ganz besonders ausgefallenes Spiel ausgedacht...^^ ( Lemon °-°)


Hallöchen, ich mach mich hier mal munter an einen Gogeta (oder Vegeto oder wie auch immer). Ich hätte übrigens auch Lust gehabt, die ganze Sache mit Digimon zu kreieren, aber meine innere Stimme in meinem Unterbewusstsein, das links neben dem Kronen-chara sitzt, (und trotz der Androhung von Prügel von der Dija, hehehe, die fands dann übrigens doch ganz gut) hat mich umgestimmmt. Nu, dann will ich hier mal schauen, was sich machen lässt, aber erwartet bitte nicht zuviel. Grüße gehn an besagte Dija-chan (hab dich ganz doll lieb), Wino, Sabi-chan, Kelsangmeto, Mone-chan und ein Extra- Knuddler geht natürlich an mein Schlömchen (raff mich bald auf, versprochen!) Übrigens, am Anfang der Story gibts die klassischen Päärchen (Bulma&Vegeta, Chichi&Son-Goku....). Ich wurde zu dieser Story praktisch gezwungen, weil sich irgendsoein ein kleines bisschen versauter Film in meinem Gedächtnis eingenistet hat. PS: Das ganze spielt nach der Boo-Saga und zwaaar...so etwa...öh...na sagen wir, 6 Jahre danach  
  
Bäumchen wechsel dich!  
  
Ein übler Geruch zog sich durch das ganze Haus. Der Rest der Familie bemerkte sofort, dass es sich nur um Bulmas Kochkünste handeln konnte. Trunks kam schnüffelnd in die Küche. "Was soll das werden?" "Eine Schokoladentorte! Das sieht man doch!" Bulma scheuchte ihren Sohn aus der Küche und machte sich wieder ans Werk. Nach einer Weile richtete sie sich seufzend auf und schob das ganze in den Backofen. Na warte, Son-Goku. Wenn du dieses Mal nicht kommst, wirst du dein Gesicht nicht wiedererkennen. Wie schon des öfteren war ein Barbecue angesagt. Und wie immer hatte sie eine Einladung an ihren alten Freund geschickt. Ob er kommen würde, stand in den Sternen. Wie immer, eben. Doch dieses Mal hatte sie extra eine megafette Torte gebacken. Es ging also nach dem Motto: Friss oder stirb. Zumindest stand es so für Son-Goku. Son-Goku, der die Unzuverlässigkeit in Person in solchen Dingen war. Doch heute hatte sie einen Plan und eine besondere Überraschung für ihre Gäste. Etwas, das auf einer Brief-Feier noch nie dagewesen war. Und hier durfte Son-Goku auf keinen Fall fehlen. Bulma hatte die Schokotorte ankündigend in ihrer Einladung erwähnt und erwartete eine Reaktion. "MAMA!" schrie es plötzlich durch das große Haus. "WAS?" brüllte Bulma zurück. "CHICHI, SON-GOHAN, SON-GOTEN UND VIDEL SIND SCHON DA!" "DANN LASS SIE REIN!" Trunks gehorchte prompt und öffnete die Tür. "Hi, ihr seid ganz schön früh dran." begrüßte Trunks sie und grinste über das ganze Gesicht. "Hallo. Entschuldige, aber wir mussten meinem Vater sagen, das Barbecue würde jetzt, also 2 Stunden früher, anfangen. Dann haben wir wenigstens eine Chance, dass er zur angegebenen Zeit da ist. Und wir wussten nicht, was wir solange machen sollten." "Kein Problem. Kommt rein. Es ist allerdings noch nicht alles fertig." Chichi lief sofort zu Bulma in die Küche, wo sie die Gastgeberin zu Recht vermutete. "Es tut mir leid, dass wir euch Umstände machen, aber Son-Goku hat diesmal verlauten lassen, dass er wohl wahrscheinlich kommt. Und da er gern etwas trödelt, haben wir zu diesem Trick gegriffen." sprudelte Chichi drauflos und rollte bei der Erwähnung des Namen ihres Mannes genervt mit den Augen. Bulma lächelte berechndend. "Jaja, soetwas habe ich gehofft. Ich weiß doch, womit man ihn locken kann." "Ich hatte ja so eine Ahnung, als ich die Karte sah." "Was macht ihr denn schon hier?" erklang plötzlich eine kühle, aber vertraute Stimme. "Ah, hallo Vegeta. Wir locken Son-Goku mit einem Trick hierher. Deshalb ist es etwas früher geworden." erklärte Chichi und stellte ihre eben aufgenommene Kaffeetasse wieder ab. "Mmh." brummte Vegeta, liess seinen Blick kurz über die Frauen streifen und verliess den Raum wieder lautlos. "Eigenartig gut gelaunt, findest du nicht auch?" Verdutzt stand Chichi auf und half beim Säubern der Backröhre, nachdem die Torte ohne Vorwarnung explodiert war und ohne einen Kommentar dazu abzugeben. "So ist er schon seit heute früh. Wundert mich auch ein bißchen, aber ich habs ausgenutzt und ihm angekündigt, dass ich ein grandioses Spiel für heute vorgesehen hab. Das einzige, was er dazu gesagt hat, war: Mir doch egal. Und das ist doch schon mal positiv," überlegte Bulma und schmiss die Überreste der Torte in den Abfall,"jetzt kann ich wieder eine neue machen."  
  
"Hallo Freunde, tut mir ... ööööh? Noch gar keiner da?" Sich am Kopf kratzend war Son-Goku im Garten von Bulma und Vegeta gelandet," oh nein, die werden doch nicht schon wieder alle gegangen sein?" Kopfschüttelnd sah er sich um und beschloss, erstmal das Haus zu erkundigen und Informationen einzuholen, als ein langgezogener Schrei seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte. "Son-Goooooku...du hier? Jetzt? Zu früh? Waaahnsinn!!! Bist du krank??" Hinter einer Ecke lugte auf einmal der jetzt behaarte Kopf Kuririns hervor, hinter dem der seiner Frau erschien. "Hä? Zu früh? Wovon redest du, Kuririn?" "C18, Schatz, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Son-Goku war noch vor uns da!" "Kuririn..." "Das muss ja direkt gefeiert werden. Und dass du überhaupt kommst. Klasse."  
  
Kuririn rannte zu seinem Freund und schlug ihm auf den Rücken. "Echt korrekt von dir." "Wie bitte? Ich dachte, die Party hätte schon längst angefangen." Son-Goku setzte seinen treu-doofen Gesichtsausdruck auf und fuhr sich durch die strubbeligen Haare. C18 trat neben ihn und hielt ihm die Einladung unter die Nase. "Du bist ganz schön verpeilt. Der offzielle Termin ist eigentlich erst in einer Viertelstunde." Kuririn grinste. "Da hat man dich doch glatt betrogen, nicht wahr?" Son-Goku schnalzte mit der Zunge. "Das zahlen sie mir mit einer Extra- Portion." war sein einziger Kommentar. Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sich alle geladenen Gäste, darunter Yamchu mit seiner neuen Flamme und Piccolo und Dende im Garten versammelt. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Feiern, die Bulma organisierte, war diese hier recht spät angesetzt. Deshalb waren die Jüngsten, wie Maron auch nicht anwesend. Bulma, die gegen ihre Gewohnheit schon etwas tiefer ins Glas geschaut hatte, stand auf und stellte sich vor die Menge. "Jetzt wirds ernst,"sagte Son-Goku," sie ist schon die ganze Zeit so seltsam drauf und so komisch euphorisch. Sie hat doch absolut darauf bestanden, dass ich auch komme. Die brütet was aus, glaubt mir." "Leute, ich hab einen Grund, dass das ganze hier ein bißchen spät ist. Es soll ja richtig Stimmung aufkommen." Chichi schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. "Ich glaubs ja nicht. Wenn sie das tut, was ich denke...sie hat doch schon so oft darüber gesprochen, weil sie es so aufregend findet..." Doch Bulma setzte ihre Ansprache auch schon fort. "Also, passt auf. Ich habe mir überlegt, dass wir ein Spiel machen könnten,"beifallheischend sah sie ihre Freunde an," es geht darum: Jeder von uns legt einen Schlüsselbund von sich in die Mitte. Die werden dann vermischt und dann zieht jeder irgendeinen Schlüsselbund heraus. Und der Besitzer der Schlüssel, die man erwischt hat, den ... ähem ... mit dem geht man heute abend eine festere....Bindung...ein,...kapiert?" Triumphierend setzte sie sich zurück auf ihren Stuhl, strich ihren Rock glatt und überliess ihre Freunde, denen es total die Sprache verschlagen hatte, ihrem Erstaunen. Ein paar Sekunden herrschte peinliches Schweigen. Dann meldete sich Piccolo zu Wort:"Wie dürfen wir das bitte schön verstehen, eine feste Bindung?!" "Sei doch nicht immer so fantasielos. Ich spreche hier davon, dass sich diese neuen Paare für diesen Abend eben etwas näher kennenlernen. Intim und so, hast du verstanden?" "Sind wir hier in einem Swing-club, oder wie? Das ist ja total gaga!" "Das ist nicht gerade einer deiner brilliantesten Einfälle, meine Teuerste." murmelte Chichi nervös in ihre Handflächen hinein. Der Rest der Bande schwieg immer noch. Vegeta hatte es vollends getroffen. Er blickte nur noch zwischen Bulma und Son-Goku, der ihm immer wieder einen Blick àla "Hilfe, wo bin ich hier reingeraten" zuwarf, hin und her und räusperte sich immer wieder irritiert. Schließlich fand er seine Sprache aber doch wieder. "Das ist ja wohl das bescheuertste und peinlichste, was du je vorgeschlagen hast," sagte er kalt,"...ich geh rein." er war schon aufgestanden und bewegte sich in Richtung Haus, als plötzlich die Stimme seiner Frau direkt neben seinem Ohr erklang und drohend flüsterte: "Veggie-Schatz, du weißt, was passiert oder was in Zukunft auch nicht passiert, wenn du nicht sofort zurückkommst, oder?" Vegeta wurde rot, blieb stehen und blickte zurück in ihr Gesicht. "Na schön, na schön." Ab morgen haben wir keinen Alkohol mehr im Haus. Solche Einfälle werd ich ihr schon noch austreiben "So, wir stellen uns jetzt alle im Kreis auf." "Oh mann, Mama entwickelt sich zur Kindergartentante zurück." Trunks kniff Son-Goten in den Rücken. "Damit das klar ist, ich knutsche weder mit dem da...,"Chichi zeigte auf Yamchu," und schon gar nicht mit dem da,"ihr Finger haftete nun auf Piccolo." "Aber deinen Sohn würdest du nehmen,ja?" blaffte der zurück. "Perversling!" "Grrrr...." Son-Gohan legte seinen Arm um Videl. "Also normalerweise verstehen sich die zwei besser. Liegt wohl an der angespannten Stimmung hier." Bulmas trällernde und leicht lallende Stimme unterbrach die Zänkereien. "Nun holt bitte jeder seinen Schlüsselbund hervor." "Schlüsselbund?" "Wasn für einen?" "Hab meinen daheim vergessen." Die Stimme der Organisatorin wechselte von lallend zu grollend. "Bastarde, ihr wollt mir wohl alles verderben. Nehmt euch halt irgendeinen den ihr dabeihabt oder leiht euch meinetwegen von mir einen." Ihre Vorschläge wurde nun von den meisten mundwinkelzuckenderweise ausgeführt. Den meisten war längst klar, dass sie dieses Spiel auf keinen Fall ausführen würden. Jedenfalls bis jetzt. Irgendwann lagen irgendwelche Schlüssel verquer durcheinander in der Mitte des Kreises, der sich inzwischen gebildet hatte. "So, die eine Hälfte stellt sich hierhin und die andere Hälfte holt sich je mit geschlossenen Augen einen Schlüssel...Chichi, du fängst an." befahl Bulma. "Oh nein..." flüsterte diese und bewegte sich in Richtung der Schlüssel. Was würde ihr Mann dazu sagen. Bulma war echt total durchgedreht. Mit zitternden Fingern und geschlossenen Augen kniete Chichi sich hin und tastete nach dem kalten Metall. Ihre Hand umfasste etwas kühles und umklammerte es. Zitternd öffnete sie die Augen und hielt den Schlüssel in die Höhe. "Oooooh neeeeeeeeeein. Der ist von mir." brüllte Kuririn. Stille. "Und wir haben unser erstes Paar." applaudierte Bulma strahlend. Sie war die einzige. Man hörte nur ein kleines Schlucken von C18. Dann wieder Schweigen. "Der nächste ist Piccolo." "Wieso ich?" "Mach einfach, du Spielverderber." "Mmmmmh." Brummelnd griff er auf den Boden und zog einen Schlüssel hervor. "Ich hab das kommen sehen." heulte Dende,"das is meiner." Wieder Stille. "Passt ja...irgendwie.... . Nun kommt Yamchu ..." "...und dieser Schlüssel gehört ...C18." Es ging eine Weile so weiter und es bildeten sich die verschiedensten und unmöglichsten Päärchen. Son-Goten konnte seine Schwägerin Videl für sich verbuchen, während Trunks ein relativ normales Mädchen erwischte, nämlich Yamchus Freundin. Schließlich kam Son-Goku an die Reihe. "Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ähm, wirklich nicht." "Mach endlich. Du bist ja genauso verbockt wie Piccolo." "Wie bitte?" keifte der. Piccolo wurde ignoriert und Son-Goku schritt endlich zur Tat. Als er nach stundenlanger Überlegung eine Wahl getroffen hatte, schaute die ganze Gemeinschaft staunend auf das baumelnde Etwas zwischen Son-Gokus Fingern. "Wem gehört der? ... mal sehen, das ist Veg..." Alle waren blass geworden. Insbesondere der Besitzer des Schlüssels. Vegeta. Und den hinderte nur die Drohung seiner Frau daran, hier alles kurz und klein zu hauen. "Was ist denn das für ein Schrott??? Zwei Männer?" Piccolos Gesichtsausdruck wankte zwischen verwirrt und verärgert. "Ja, so sind die Regeln," entgegnete Bulma ungerührt,"wer auch immer die Schlüssel falsch hineingelegt hat, hat zu einem ungewöhnlichem Paar beigetragen...Also, im Laufe der nächsten Stunden sollten sich die betroffenen eben ein bißchen näher kommen...und du brauchst dich überhaupt nicht zu beschweren, Piccolo. Schließlich sind Namekianer geschlechtslos, nicht wahr?" "Waaaaas? Du wagst es?" Son-Gohan versuchte inzwischen, seine Frau zu beruhigen. "So ein dämliches Spiel,"fluchte die gerade,"komm bloß nicht auf den Gedanken, dass ich Son- Goten auch nur ansehen werde...und wenn du das gleiche nicht auch bei Bulma machst, kriegst du so einen auf den Deckel, dass du Sternchen siehst." Im Laufe der nächsten Stunde sahen sich die Paare gegenseitig kaum an. "Ich habe so den Eindruck, das ganze hat eher zur Verschlechterung der Atmosphäre beigetragen, nicht wahr, Vegeta?" Son-Goku war gerade dabei, sich ein gegrilltes Hähnchen und ein Brötchen gleichzeitig in den Mund zu schieben," was ist? Wieso wirst du rot?" Mit ein paar Sekunden Verspätung antwortete Vegeta ungehalten: "Ich werd nicht mit dir knutschen, hast du verstanden?" "Natürlich nicht. Wir gehen einfach irgendwo hin, sperren die Tür ab und kommen nach ner Stunde wieder raus, in Ordnung?" "Du hast vielleicht ne Phantasie...!" Griesgrämig schauend klopfte Vegeta nervös auf den Tisch. "Bringen wirs sofort hinter uns?" Son-Goku stand auf, ging in Richtung Haus, winkte Vegeta zu sich heran und schubste ihn neben die Tür, so dass man ihn von außen nicht mehr sehen konnte. Dann streckte er den Kopf etwas nach außen. "Alles okay. Bulma schaut ganz zufrieden. Anscheinend hat sie unser Verschwinden bemerkt." "Wunderbar," sagte Vegeta ironisch,"ich weiß gar nicht, wie sie überhaupt auf diese Idee gekommen ist." "Nun," entgegnete Son-Goku frech," ich wüsste da was." "...!" war die einzige Antwort darauf. "Nun komm schon." Der jüngere Sayajin zog den älteren ins Schlafzimmer, sperrte hinter ihnen ab und setzte sich aufs Bett. "Und?" grinste Son-Goku naiv," wer ist die Frau?" "Wie bitte? Du hast ja wohl ein Rad ab." blaffte Vegeta. "Reg dich doch nicht gleich so auf. War ja nur ein Witz." sagte Son-Goku eingeschnappt. Er liess sich zurück aufs Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Vegeta beobachtete ihn. "Wieso hast du auch diesen dummen Schlüssel gezogen, Idiot," sagte er ruhig und doch vorwurfsvoll und trat dichter an Son-Goku heran,"das hat uns nur Scherereien gebracht." "Reg dich ab." sagte dieser wieder nur und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Nacken. "Ts." Eine Weile lagen, bzw. standen sie nur da. Vegetas Blick hatte sich inzwischen auf Son-Gokus muskulöser Brust festgeheftet. Gleichmässige Atemzüge liessen sie sich heben und senken. Schließlich wurde ihm bewusst, worauf er die ganze Zeit starrte und versuchte, seinen Blick abzuwenden. "Dämliches Spiel." knurrte er wieder. "Naja, ich finds ganz lustig," erwiderte Goku schnaufend,"man ist so unter sich." "Wie darf ich das verstehen?" Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte Vegeta seinen Gegenüber, "Ich hasse dich, damit das klar ist!" Son-Goku sah ihn freundlich an."Klar weiß ich das." Demonstrativ fixierte Vegeta einen imaginären Punkt auf der Wand. "Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du die ganze Zeit vor dich hinschweigen willst." "Halt die Klappe, Kakarott." Son-Goku sprang auf. "Pscht...sei mal ruhig. Ich glaub ich hör was..." Tatsächlich hörten sie ein verhaltenes Glucksen von aussen, das sich immer weiter näherte. "Hört sich an wie Bulma, Vegeta." Die Schritte, die zu dem Glucksen gehörten, verstummten plötzlich, dann gab es ein Krachen und einige Flucher. "Yep, sie ist es." "Ich hätte nie zulassen sollen, dass sie diesen Sake kauft." "Du hättest nicht zulassen sollen, dass sie zuviel davon trinkt." "Zu spät. Und es...-" Jäh wurde er unterbrochen, als ein lautes Klopfen von außen an ihr Ohr drang. "Ihr Schüschen, isch weisch genau, dasch ihr dascheid. Warum hör isch denn nischts???" "Was will sie denn hören?" flüsterte Son-Goku ahnungslos,"und warum wirst du wieder so rot?" "Du Hirni! Sie will diese ganz bestimmten Geräusche hören." keifte Vegeta. "Natürlisch. Und warum hör isch schie dann nischt?" kam es wieder von aussen. "Sprich nicht so laut, Vegeta. Was machen wir jetzt? Vielleicht...stöhnen? Ahhh...Veget...-" "Bist du wahnsinnig?" Vegeta warf sich auf Son-Goku und fing an, heftigst auf ihn einzuschlagen," weißt du, was du hier anrichtest?" "Ich bin mir eher dessen bewußt, was du gerade anrichtest. Meine Nase blutet." "Das kommt davon, weil du nie deine vorlaute Klappe halten kannst. Was soll sie denn von mir denken? Morgen erinnert sie sich zum Schluss daran und dann... ." "Aber sie wollte es doch selbst so," erinnerte Son-Goku ihn,"und soweit ich mich erinnere, hat sie vor, mit meinem Sohn...ähm, na du weißt schon. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich denke nicht, dass sie sich morgen noch daran erinnert. Und einer der anderen wird es mit Bestimmtheit nicht ansprechen... . Und jetzt stellen wir sie endlich zufrieden, Mann." "Wie?" "Oh Vegeta...ja, wie gut...oh...ahhh!" Wäre Vegeta in der Lage gewesen, sich zu rühren, wäre das Kakrotts Todesurteil gewesen. Also er dann auch noch aufgefordert wurde, sich zu beteiligen, wurde er ungemütlich. "KAKAROTT, ICH BRING DICH UM!" "Meine Güte, wie sadistisch, Veg!" säuselte Goku. "WIE BITTE?" "Du bist ein Spielverderber. Mach endlich mit. Das ist unsere einzige Chance, Bulma zu entkommen." beschwerte sich Son-Goku.  
  
"Ich komm mir ziemlich dumm vor." "Da kommst du jetzt erst drauf?" "Na, wir sitzen voreinander und sagen abwechselnd ´ah´ und ´ja´ und ´wie toll´. Das ist langweilig." "Dummkopf, Bulma könnte immer noch vor der Tür stehen. Du weißt, was für mich auf dem Spiel steht!?" "Oh ja, sie droht damit..." "Schon gut. Schon gut." "Oh, aber stattdessen könnte ich dich...-" "Waaas könntest du mich?" "Naja," Goku räusperte sich," ich könnte dich mal richtig küssen. Das wär lustig." Vegeta holte tief Luft:"Du hast Sake getrunken?!" "Ein wenig." "Nun wundert mich gar nichts mehr. Deine komische Art fällt mir schon die ganze Zeit auf." "Also, darf ich?" "Nein." "Biiitte!" "Nein." "Und wenn ich ganz lieb...-" "Nein schreibt sich N E I N. Kapiert? Normalerweise würde ich dich ...-" "...küssen?" "Nein, zusammenschlagen. Aber da du ein wenig zu fröhlich für eine solche Situation scheinst, lasse ich Gnade vor Recht ergehen." Son-Goku hüpfte vom Bett. "Gib mir nen Kuss." Vegeta fing an, sich über das Spiel zu amüsieren. "Nein." sagte er wieder. Nur schwer konnte er ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Ungewollt hatte seine Stimme etwas fordernd geklungen. Ich bring ihn nur auf falsche Idee. So wie Bulma. Am besten beachte ich ihn gar nicht. Irgendwann hört er schon auf und dann gehen wir raus und tun so, als ob... . Wenn er allerdings......... Nicht mal seinen Gedanken konnte Vegeta beenden. Denn schon spürte er einen Ruck, der ihn vom Bett riss und er landete auf dem Boden. "Was machst du, Kakarott..... Hör gefälligst auf, so dämlich zu grinsen, das sieht pervers aus!" "Ich BIN pervers." "Nein, eigentlich bist du ein Trottel und ein ..(piiiep).. und jetzt geh endlich von mir runter" "Vegeta? Das willst du doch nicht wirklich." "Doch." "Nein." "Doch." "Nein." "Nein...äh, doch, meine ich." "Das werte ich eindeutig als ´Nein`." Mit diesen Worten kümmerte sich Son- Goku nicht weiter darum, was Vegeta nun eigentlich wollte, sondern küsste den Prinzen einfach und doch innig. "Ohne Tschunge, Kakawott." nuschelte Vegeta. "Nein, mit." "Fein." Nach diesem Zugeständnis blieb der letzte Rest Moral der beiden auf der Strecke. Dass gerade ein "Unterklasse-Krieger" seinen Hals abküsste, schien Vegeta weniger zu stören, als dass er vermutete, seine Frau könnte noch aussen stehen. Doch eigentlich hatte die ja vor, ihren Spass mit Gohan zu haben. Also war es egal. Er selbst für seinen Teil war wohl in letzter Zeit auch ein bißchen zu kurz gekommen. Denn je mehr Haut von Gokus Zunge in Anspruch genommen wurde, desto heißer wurde ihm, und desto verstohlener schielte er immer wieder auf Gokus Oberkörper. "Du wehrst dich ja gar nicht mehr..." "Pah, weshalb sollte ich? Was du kannst, kann ich schon lange." bemerkte Vegeta eingeschnappt.Ein paar Sekunden verstrichen. "Was ist nun? Machst du nicht bald weiter?" beschwerte sich der Prinz wieder. "Aber ich dachte, du wolltest auch..." "Später, später. Jetzt bist erstmal du an der Reihe." "Gemein. Aber gut." Die Küsse wurden fortgesetzt. Sie rauschten über den Körper von Vegeta, wie ein Wasserfall. Doch erst, als Goku den Stoff von Vegetas Hemd etwas nach unten zog und zu dessen Brustwarzen glitt, entrang dem ein leises Stöhnen. Mit der Zunge umspielte Goku Vegetas Brust und gleichzeitig zogen Gokus Hände an Vegetas Hose, die auch bald geöffnet war und sich leicht entfernen liess. Son-Goku strich mit dem Fingerspitzen über die Innenseite der Schenkel des Sayajin-Prinzen und war fast soweit, sich an der richtigen Stelle zu platzieren, als sich Vegeta schnaufend aufrichtete. "Was hast du?" fragte Goku überrascht. "Ich hab gerade einen Anfall." "Einen Anfall?" fragte sein Gegenüber entsetzt. "Ja, von Dominanz. Ich kanns nicht leiden, wenn ich der Unterlegene bin. Das weißt du auch." "Klar, aber...äh..." "Nix aber." Mit diesen Worten hatten die beiden die Plätze getauscht. Nun lag Son-Goku unten und wurde auf den Boden gedrückt. Es war ja nicht so, dass es ihm nicht irgendwie gefiel.... "War ich nicht gut?" "HÄ?" "Dass du so plötzlich die Rollen tauschen musstest." "Doch, doch, warst du. Jetzt lass mich..." Mit diesen Worten machte sich nun Vegeta seinerseits an dem Anzug Gokus und löste den Gürtel. Als er sich zu weiteren Tätigkeiten nach unten beugte, stutzte er. "Deine Selbstkontrolle ist lausig." flüsterte er. "Ich weiß." "Na gut. Machen wir also weiter." Seine Hand schob den Stoff des blauen, oberen Trainingsanzugs von Goku zur Seite und rutschte schnurstracks in die gelbe Hose. Seine Finger wanderten unter den Bund der Shorts, die sein Freund trug und tasteten sich weiter vor. Eine wilde Genugtuung erfüllte ihn. Das vorhin war zwar schön gewesen, aber so richtig gut fühlte er sich dennoch nur, wenn er den aktiven Part übernahm. Zwischen seinen Fingerspitzen konnte er auf einmal noch mehr weiche Haut ausmachen. Dies konnte nur eins bedeuten. Er umschloss Son-Gokus Glied nun mit allen Fingern. Die warme Haut rutschte in seiner Hand vor und zurück. Ein Beben ging von Kakarotts Körper aus. Heftiges Atmen sagte Vegeta, dass er es richtig machte. "Eigentlich...wollte ich das immer schon mal ausprobieren." keuchte er. "Ich bin...huh...angeschwipst, du Rüpel. Sowas...hahhhh...tut man nicht." wurde zurückgekeucht. "Beschwerde abgelehnt. Wenn ich erstmal auf etwas abfahre, hält mich nichts mehr auf." Vegeta bemerkte, dass sein Freund kurz davor war, als er plötzlich stoppte. Kurz entschlossen entwirrte er Kakarott vollständig aus seinen restlichen Kleidungsstücken. Er packte Gokus Kniee und drückte sie auseinander. "´etz gehts zur Sache, huh?" "Halt die Klappe, Kakarott. Ich will dir nicht unbedingt wehtun." Vorsichtig, wie es Goku gar nicht von ihm gewohnt war, drängte er sich zwischen Son-Gokus Beine, die er zuvor etwas anhob, lehnte sich vor und drang in ihn ein. Goku zuckte ein wenig zusammen. "Tuts weh?" "Ein bisschen." "Sei keine Memme." Erst behutsam, dann immer schneller schob Vegeta sein Becken vor und zurück, bis sein ganzer Körper in Fahrt war. Unter ihm keuchte Son-Goku, der von seinem Tempo mitgerissen wurde. Seine Haut wurde von dem weichen Teppichboden heißgerieben. Doch das störte ihn nicht, auch wenn sein gesamter Rücken schon rot sein musste. Egal. Vegeta umschlang Gokus Handgelenke und drückte sie wieder auf den Boden. Goku wusste nicht warum, vielleicht gab es ihm den gewissen Kick. Aber es war ihm auch nicht wichtig. Wichtig war nur, dass er seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind tief in sich spürte. Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl, doch nicht so unangenehm wie am Anfang. Nun wallten immer wieder Hitzeladungen durch seinen Körper, bis in seinen Kopf und er wünschte, dies würde niemals enden. Vegeta, derweil, spürte die Hitze des Körpers von Kakarott an seinen Hüften und an den übrigen untern Teilen seines Körpers. Er war in ihm und es war ein überwältigendes Gefühl, wie er zugeben musste. Immer wieder spürte er, wie sein Glied in Son-Goku empfindlich berührt wurde. Der Kerl gab ihm einfach den Rest. Fest presste er sich an Goku, umschlang nun dessen Arme, ohne sich aus ihm zurückzuziehen... "Naja, in irgendeiner Weise haben wir uns ja an unseren Vorsatz gehalten." fing Son-Goku an, als er das Zimmer als erster verliess, "Geredet haben wir ja. Bis zu einem gewissen Punkt jedenfalls." Vegeta schwieg. Er konnte es nicht fassen, was er da gerade getan hatte. Und das schlimmste war, es hatte ihm auch noch gefallen. Absolute Fassungslosigkeit prägte sein Gesicht. Goku dagegen hatte wie immer die Ruhe weg. "Ah, sieh mal. Das sind die anderen," rief er,"was die wohl so getrieben haben." "Obs denen auch so gefallen hat wie mir? Das müssen wir unbedingt mal wiederholen, okay, Vegeta?" "Hol dir ´n Glas Wasser!" Die beiden gingen wieder zu ihren Plätzen, setzten sich hin und erwarteten mit Ungeduld die Ankunft ihrer Freunde. Die ersten, die erschienen, waren Bulma und Son-Gohan. Auf Bulmas zufriedenem Gesicht konnte man ein Grinsen sehen. Während sie auf ihren Mann zusteuerte, wankte sie ab und zu. Son- Gohans Gesicht dagegen konnte von einer Tomate nicht mehr unterschieden werden. Er setzte sich ebenfalls auf einen Stuhl, blickte weiterhin in die Runde und schwieg. Chichi und Kuririn waren die nächsten, die ankamen. Chichi war knallrot und auf Kuririns Gesicht hatte sich ein dämliches Grinsen ausgebreitet, das festgenäht schien und sogar noch blieb, als Goku ihn darauf hinwies, dass ihm der Sake, den er gerade trank, wieder zu den Mundwinkeln herauslief. Son-Goten und Videl sprachen kein Wort, verzogen in keinerlei Art das Gesicht und setzten sich stumm ein paar Meter auseinander. Yamchu und C18 waren hatten sich ebenfalls nicht viel zu sagen. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, wobei es unklar blieb, ob sie es aus Gewohnheit tat, oder weil Yamchu sie die ganze Zeit anstarrte. Trunks und Yamchus neue Flamme sahen sich nur die ganze Zeit verliebt an. Piccolo und Dende blickten sich die ganze Zeit an und kamen aus ihrem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. "Dass soetwas überhaupt möglich ist." flüsterte Dende errötend. "Grmpf...ja, ...wer hätte das gedacht!" gab Piccolo zurück. Als sich schließlich alle eingefunden hatten, herrschte immer noch Schweigen. Naja, Son-Goku schwieg nur, weil er gerade wieder futterte ("Sowas macht hungrig" erklärte er Vegeta). "Ha, Leute. Ihr seht alle etwas durcheinander aus." Bulma, die anscheinend wieder etwas von ihrem Alkohol-Trip heruntergekommen war, blickte sich um," es tut mir leid, ehrlich. Ich war wohl etwas zu gutgelaunt. Sonst hätte ich das niemals vorgeschlagen, auch wenn ich es heute schon nüchtern vorhabt hatte. Das hätte ich euch niemals angetan. Aber was rede ich hier. Ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass keiner von euch auf dieses dumme Spiel eingegangen. Gohan hat mir erklärt, dass ich tatsächlich etwas angetrunken war. Und ich denke, ihr wart so clever, nicht auf mich zu hören. Gohan und ich ham uns einfach eingeschlossen und uns unterhalten. Nach 2 Stunden sind wir einfach wieder rausgekommen. Aber bei euch muss ich mir ja auch keine weiteren Sorgen machen. Vor allem nicht bei Vegeta und Piccolo. Nicht wahr??? Wieso kuckt ihr so komisch........???Ihr hab doch nicht etwa alle........" 8 glasig gewordene Augenpaare ruhten auf ihr. "Sie hat uns verarscht." rief Son-Goku empört. Vegetas einziger Kommentar bestand aus:"Man reiche mir den Sake!"  
  
Ende 


End file.
